


October 5th: Build

by TheHuggamugCafe



Series: Inktober 2019 [5]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Bullet Vibrators, Dom!Ren, F/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Witch!Eira, dragon!Ren, fantasy!au, love eggs, witch!ofc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 16:37:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20910764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHuggamugCafe/pseuds/TheHuggamugCafe
Summary: “So, you refuse to listen to me?”Her defiant glower was all the answer he needed.And a chuckle was his response to her stubbornness.“That’s fine. I think I may have something that will help…”





	October 5th: Build

**Author's Note:**

  * For [freebird97](https://archiveofourown.org/users/freebird97/gifts).

> The fifth sinful shot is now ready!
> 
> I sure hope to do dragon!Ren justice again in a future sinful shot~.
> 
> Unlike his brother, dragon!Ren is _dominant_ when he is in heat.
> 
> This will be fun!

“Feeling cooperative, Treasure?”

She glares at him, scowling. He looks at her, smiling.

“_No_,” she hisses, breathing his name, vexed.

The egg-shaped vibrator shakes her inner walls; soon, it’s coated in white.

He loves pulling her from pleasure; he loves to build it up, pushing her toward a toe-curling orgasm.


End file.
